


Shut Up and Dance // IwaOi

by staysad1300



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oikawa has multiple girlfriends and iwas is jealous, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, i dont knwo how to tag so bear with me, oh and it's gay, they're just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysad1300/pseuds/staysad1300
Summary: The one thing he would never forget was the mixed amount of emotions on Oikawa’s face, he would never forget that not one of them was rage or anger or disgust. He would never forget the only thing he said to him.IwaOi over the years, kinda, i can't really explain it.(i'm better at writing than making summary's)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Shut Up and Dance // IwaOi

**Author's Note:**

> please note that i wrote this alone and i proof read it alone so it may be garbage.  
> :). It's the first fic im publishing but not the first one i'm writing. (my google docs are a mess.) Anyway don't mind the title i just think that song suits them.

Iwaizumi Hajime was only 9 years old at the time of his first kiss. It all started on one sunny saturday. He remembers it too clearly sometimes. He was playing volleyball with Oikawa in his backyard when his over-dramatic company huffed, as he did when he was bothered by something.  
“What is it Oikawa,” Hajime wondered when his friend huffed yet again.  
“Stupid, it’s stupid Iwa-chan.” Hajime blinked slowly,  
Oikawa began to rant about whatever the other kids on his street had said to him and how unfair it was, Hajime wasn’t really paying attention to all of the details. 

When he snapped back to reality Oikawa was looking at him as if expecting an answer. Not knowing what to say, Iwaizumi just nodded. Oikawa scoffed, “I knew I was right.” He walked over, snatching the ball out of Hajime’s hands, getting dangerously close to his face.  
“Who needs to kiss a girl anyway.”   
Hajime blushed deeply “y-yeah.”

They continued on playing volleyball until dinner time when his mother came out to tell them to wash up. After dinner the two boys went to Hajime’s room and sat on the floor.  
“I was thinking that I won't ever need to kiss a girl as long as I have you.”   
Oikawa said looking over to Hajime, a smug look on his face.

The look that always annoyed Iwaizumi in an endearing way. Wanting it gone, Hajime leaned over and pressed his lips to Oikawa’s. He felt Oikawa’s breath hitch before slightly pressing back.

It was short and sweet and the best thing that Hajime had ever done. Oikawa was a blushing mess and was trying so hard to say something.  
“I-Iwa you can’t kiss boys if your a boy,”  
“I’ve never heard that, who says?”   
“W-Well n-no one I guess.”  
“It’s fine then”

It was fine up until the end of elementary school, when full access to the internet was granted and discoveries were made. People did say it was bad and if other people thought so it was good enough on their impressionable young brains. 

Much to Hajime’s distress Oikawa was very good at grabbing the attention of female classmates come middle school. He had a different girlfriend every time they hung out (which was often). He said that them no longer kissing bothered him, but it did. And when Oikawa announced one evening after school he was with the same girl as last time, Iwaizumi worried. When he said he wanted her to hang out with them the next day, he almost cried? Yelled? Both? 

The problem was, she was a nice girl who seemed to make Oikawa happy, but not even a week later Oikawa was complaining about something she said he did.  
Hajime grunted “Trouble in paradise?” Oikawa stopped and glared at him “You know what.” He just left, got up and left.

Iwaizumi felt sick. Why was he being so selfish, if Oikawa was happy then shouldn’t he be happy for him? So why did it hurt so much? He wanted her gone and out of his life.

Be careful what you wish for. The next week Oikawa was an angsty mess in his room.   
“You wanna know what she told me Iwa?”  
“Not re-”  
“She told me that she wanted to break up because she was tired of me talking about you more than listening to her.”   
“Uh huh, I can see why she would do that.  
“Iwa-chan!” 

Middle school went by with Oikawa getting more girlfriends and Hajime even got one himself after being tired of pining over Oikawa, to no prevail, she was unfortunately female. One day in their third year they were hanging out after school. It was one of the rare times when Oikawa was single, he flopped down dramatically onto his bed. He sighed and Hajime ignored it. Then he sighed again.  
“What Trashykawa?”  
“Iwa why can’t i just understand women.”  
“Because you’re a piece of shit”  
“Hey! I am not!”  
“Well then it’s because your not one”  
Oikawa looked at him with a questioning look and then began to speak again  
“Well I thought we agreed kissing was wrong.”

Hajime’s stomach flip flopped,  
“W-we did, you said it yourself.”  
“Well, Iwa i’m starting to rethink that.”

Oikawa didn’t have to know the long hours Hajime spent thinking about that night. 

When high school rolled around things were starting to maybe look up for their relationship, romantically speaking. It began one day walking home and Hajime made a seemingly questionable decision. 

He stopped walking, “Tooru.”  
Oikawa blanched, “yes.”  
He took a deep breath in and out.  
“I’m gay,” 

The one thing he would never forget was the mixed amount of emotions on Oikawa’s face, he would never forget that not one of them was rage or anger or disgust. He would never forget the only thing he said to him.

“Aren’t we all just a little bit gay.” 

Another thing said by Tooru Oikawa that left the cogs in his brain spinning way too late into the night. 

In their second year Oikawa brought up that night again, not in the way Hajime expected.

“Iwa, your gay right?”  
He coughed, “yes, why?”  
“Well I want you to know that i’m bi.”  
Oh. That was unexpected. Thinking back to days years and years ago, to when they first kissed for the first time, all of the sleepless nights he had spent thinking about Oikawa, just a sliver of hope they could be together one day. Hopefully sooner rather than later. 

“I hope my girlfriend is okay with it though.”

Another thing Oikawa was good at, killing Hajime slowly. 

This relationship lasted longer than the others, they were together for a good year and a half before they broke up.

It destroyed Oikawa in the beginning. And it destroyed Hajime to see him like that. He got over it eventually. The two were closer than ever after that. 

One day after Oikawa had been single for almost three months, Hajime took him out stargazing, with one thing in mind, a confession. He was tired, tired of Oikawa constantly pretending he didn’t know he was in love with him. But he wouldn’t put it past Oikawa to have simply convinced himself it was normal.

“Tooru I don’t know how to say this, and I completely understand if you never talk to me after but, I like you. As more than a friend.”  
“Aw Iwa-chan, i don’t hate you. I um- I actually like you too.”

Hajime did something he’d been wanting to do for almost six years. He kissed Oikawa. Hard. And Oikawa kissed him and it was the best thing since the first time a decade ago. 

And now Hajime was sitting at his kitchen table trying to figure which parts of their story to put in his wedding vows. He loved Tooru so much. Why not marry him?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this dumpster fire, ik it's not very long so if you would like a longer fic you could let me know ig.


End file.
